


Good

by sailorlotus



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus/pseuds/sailorlotus





	Good

Puck drops down to sit on the bed with a sigh. He looks over to the doorway of the room and raises an eyebrow at the girl standing there. A smirk spreads across his face as she steps into the room, closes the door, and walks over to straddle his lap.

“Well now, Miss Rachel Berry. What  _would_  your boyfriend say if he knew you were here with me?”

“I don’t particularly like to think anything about him when I’m with you.” Rachel presses a light kiss to his lips and leans back a bit, smiling.

Puck mumbles something that sounds like ‘good’ and pulls her in for another kiss.


End file.
